To Steal Your Heart Away
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: She was afraid of being rejected, he was afraid that she would give her love to someone else. All it takes is one little note to make that fear fade away. Harvest Moon DS Cute. Girl farmerxSkye


Disclaimer: I do not own aything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I wanted to write something on Harvest Moon DS Cute, and about Skye, ever since it's release. I wasn't completely sure what I wanted to do, but this will do for now! There are spoilers in this fic.**

**I used the information that was on my file, even though I know the game won't allow you to stick 7 letters in. **

It was a beautiful night in Forget Me Not Valley. The stars twinkled and glimmered and a full moon was shining high in the inky black sky. The water bubbled gently in the Goddess Spring, a sound which normally would calm the young brunette down. However, even the waters soft sound couldn't calm her on this particular evening.

The young girl stared at the Blue Feather that she held between her hands. In the Spring she'd traveled to Mineral Town and bought it from Karen's Supermarket. For many nights since then, the farmer girl had planned to propose to the man of her dreams; the one that she loved with all of her heart.

He was known to the entire valley as Phantom Skye. The first time she met him was in front of Romana's Villa. When she gazed upon him, something inside of her knew that she wanted to spend more time with him, and to get to know him better.

In many ways, Skye was so mysterious! He simply refused to say much about himself. This caused her to guess whenever she could, but she never told him about her guesses, because it was sort of embarrassing. The only thing that she really knew was that he prided himself on making curry. She knew this was true since he'd told her himself. The rest she figured out on her own.

Many people distrusted the silver haired boy, and others hated Skye. But Christy wasn't one of them. With each nice, clear night, she learned more about the real Phantom Skye. She knew more about him than anyone in the entire valley, and when she heard anyone say anything against him, she would get really mad. In fact, she still hadn't forgiven Carter for the things he said about the Phantom.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her days with him. But there was one thing she was worried about, something that made it so she didn't try to give the feather at all. She was afraid of one thing; rejection.

Christy knew what a smooth talker her Phantom could be, as he used similar lines on her, Lumina, Celia and even Vesta. The thought that he might be interested in another girl prevented her from asking him.

Every night since she bought the Blue Feather, it has been the same routine for her. Each night, she would stare at the feather, waiting for Skye to show, telling herself that she would ask him that very night. But, every time, she lost her nerve, and would stuff it back into her rucksack as quickly as she could, hoping that Skye couldn't see. Then, she would spend another normal night with the man that she loved.

The same seemed to be true for tonight as well.

"I'm going to do it!" Christy said determined, as she rose to her feet. "Tonight I'm going to propose to him!"

But as the brunette waited, she began to get nervous and unsure, and as soon as she saw Phantom Skye walking on the path, she stuffed the feather out of sight. She sighed sadly to herself, unsure of what to do.

* * *

As the farm girl headed back to the Pika Farm later that night, Skye stared out to the peaceful spring. Who was the brunette trying to fool? He had known for the longest time that the girl had the Blue Feather! Did that girl plan to give her love to someone else and not even tell him?

As difficult as it was to admit, he thought there was something interesting about Christy when he first met her in front of the villa. She was just a simple farm girl, but there was something about her that attracted him.

He had never seen a girl with such worry and compassion before. She was probably the first girl he had ever met that begged him to stop stealing. Many girls had told him that they loved him, but that was nothing compared to what was happening now.

Tomorrow was supposed to be clear, just like this wonderful night. He knew he had to take this chance now. If he didn't, he may lose that farm girl forever.

* * *

Christy woke up at 6AM, like she usually did every morning. She was upset with herself for backing out, again, like she had been doing for a long time now. With a saddened sigh, she slipped out of the bed that was way too big for her alone, and pulled on her twin ponytails to tighten it.

She headed over to the kitchen to prepare some rainbow curry, as spending a lot time with someone she cared about sparked her love for it, when she spotted something near the door. In confusion, she moved toward the object and bent down to pick it up from off of the blue carpet. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw that it was a note! She unfolded the letter and read the words to herself.

"Tonight, I'm going to steal your heart away. Yours truly, Phantom Skye."

"Steal my heart away?" Christy repeated, reading the words over and over again. Small tears came to her eyes, and she found herself wiping them away as best she could. She had a feeling she knew what this meant.

* * *

Christy was nervous, like she had been every other night, but there was no reason to back down now. She stared out the window into the night, waiting for any sign of her Phantom. It actually looked wonderful out there, and she got a few giggles when she saw her cat and dog run by.

The wait felt like forever. Finally, she saw a familiar figure coming toward the farmhouse. Could that be Phantom Skye? She moved herself into position, on the other side of the table, hiding the Blue Feather behind her back.

A little while later, the door opened and Skye let himself inside. For just a second, the thief paused and waited for Christy to come close to him. As she moved around the wooden table, she kept her arms behind her back, and there was a smile on her face.

The Phantom gave one of his trademark chuckles, as he glanced in the girl's direction. "Good evening, Christy."

_"It's time,"_ she thought. _"It's time to give my heart to him."_ Trying to control her rapidly beating heart, she brought the feather out from behind her, and held it in front of her.

"Stealing the Blue Feather from maidens is my forte," Skye remarked as he slowly reached for the feather to swipe it. But he slowed for a moment, and a blush entered his cheeks. Could it be? He was almost expecting the girl to pull it away from him, and yet, she didn't make a movement to do so.

After a moment of awkward silence, he finally spoke. "Huh? You're giving it to me? Really?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "Yes, that's right." She took a step closer, but she did not move the Blue Feather away from him. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I was afraid you would reject me. I'm sure there were other girls that you must have liked more than me..."

"That is not true," Phantom Skye told her, his blush still in place. "If I can be honest, I've been attracted to you since we first met." He suddenly turned his gaze away from her, as if he was nervous too, but his tone of voice didn't show it. "Many girls have confessed their love for me. However, I don't know how to do it myself. Christy, I was so afraid that you would give your Blue Feather to someone else. That's why I came to steal it away from you tonight."

A gasp escaped her lips when she heard the Phantom's confession. It seemed that they were both in the same boat, being attracted and interested in one another. A tiny smile returned to the farm girl's face as Skye glanced back in her direction, and into her sparkling eyes. "And now, that I'm giving you the Blue Feather of my own will..."

"Now, I feel so elated! What else can I say, but 'yes'? I want to spend the rest of my life by your side!" To prove this, Skye accepted the Blue Feather from Christy's outstretched hands.

The brunette couldn't believe it. Her heart was filled with overwhelming joy! She never imagined this day could ever happen.

To her surprise, Skye suddenly leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. It lasted for a few minutes before he finally pulled himself away, blushing slightly. "Well, I'm going to go home today. We can talk about when to have the wedding later. Sweet dreams."

Christy found that she blushed as well and it remained long after Phantom Skye left. She was sure she was going to sleep well tonight, as she climbed into the big bed. For about half an hour, she just laid there, thinking about what just happened. But, not long later, she was fast asleep, with a huge smile on her face, as she dreamed about her beloved Phantom Skye; her husband-to-be.


End file.
